Orden
by Gapri
Summary: Yuya estaba molesto y lo entendia, lo hacia pero era cruel que le tuviera así, con ese castigo. Odia su mala memoria y a Yuri CounterpartShipping Week 2018 a la que voy con casi una semana de retraso. Dia 1 Capas


Holi gente~ hace mucho que no aparezco y de colmo lo hago tarde con la counterpartshipping week, que si fue la semana pasada pero lo bonito es participar (?)

Esta vez los publico separados, por ocurrente.

Advertencia: a veces me tomo muchas libertades creativias.

Dia 1.- Capas

* * *

Orden

* * *

En momentos así es cuando siente un gran frustración, yuya era cruel, muy cruel con él.

¿Porque le tortura de esa manera?  
Su cuerpo duele de no poder hacer nada, porque hace tiempo había descubierto que era débil.

"La carne es débil"

Se había vuelto adicto, NO a robar el espacio personal de yuya, sino a SER el espacio personal de yuya, siempre de algún modo estaba tocándolo cuando estaban juntos, ya fuera su mano, su cabello, cuello, cabello o pierna...De forma no vulgar en público cabe mencionar.

Y ahora el no poder si quiera rozar o acariciar le era un suplicio, de sólo poder ver el manjar qué tenía literalmente a menos de 5 centímetros. Su novio descansaba plácidamente a su lado... Sin ropa... Con solo la capa blanca... Que no es como si cubriera en realidad, la tela transparentaba la suave piel que intenta ser ocultada en vano.

Maldecía a yuri, porque de él había sido la idea desde el principio. Una forma pasivo agresiva de darle su merecido cuando hacía "algo mal"

Maldecía su mala memoria, su ingratitud... Era entendible el enojo de yuya... Pero eso no era justo.

Maldecía a yuya una vez más, por ya haberse acostumbrado a castigarle de esa manera...

* * *

unas horas antes

Camino tranquilo ya cerca de su hogar, pasó a la tienda para comprar lo último que necesitaba para cuando ocupará preparar la cena, incluso se dio el lujo de comprar una paleta helada. Todo estaba tan calmado

 **-que extraño, yuya no ha llamado en todo el día** \- se dijo - **debe estar ocupado** \- le resto importancia

No fue hasta que camino más, donde una parada de autobús que vio a su novio, su expresión de tristeza fue lo que le incentivo a ir más rápido ¿algo habría pasado?

 **-¡Yuya! -** le llamo

 **-¡Yuto!** \- el mencionado corrió hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza y luego separándose para verle, como buscando si estaba herido o algo parecido por le tomo las manos para tranquilizarlo - **¿estas bien? Me tenías preocupado**

 **-no me ha pasado nada malo ¿porque pensabas eso?**

 **-porque no aparecías, tu nunca llegas tarde, eres realmente muy puntual y casi siempre tu llegas primero cuando nos vamos a ver fuera de casa y como no aparecías me preocupe no contestabas el teléfono** \- volvió a ser abrazado por el peli rojo que debía seguir inquieto

... ¿Qué?...  
Se quedo a cuadros, ahora nervioso, extremadamente nervioso, todo aquello sonaba como si hubieran quedado en verse después de sus actividades diarias...  
Pensó como nunca que se encontraría en esa situación como el estereotipo de novio que olvidaba fechas importantes ¿cuántas veces le había reprochado a sus otros dos homólogos sobre eso?

Allí estaba, tratando de recordar que había de especial ese día...

Su aniversario no era, mucho menos era el cumpleaños de yuya, ni el suyo, que vale, el año pasado olvido su propio cumpleaños pero este año no, ¿el cumpleaños de Yusho? ¿Yoko? ¿Yuzu? ¿Alguna reunión pactada entre sus demás amigos? ¿Una cita?... Pero el nunca olvidaría esas cosas, ninguna de ellas... (Quizás su cumpleaños...) ¡¿Qué tenían que hacer ese día juntos?!

 **-¿Porque no llegabas ni contestabas mis llamadas o mensajes?** \- la temible pregunta fue hecha ahora que el otro lucia más calmado, dándole su espacio

 **-... -** ¡¿Qué diablos podía decirle?! ¡Esa clase de cosas nunca le pasaban a él! - **... Se me fue el tiempo en un proyecto** \- mintió, oh dios, le estaba mintiendo a yuya ¡su primera mentira en casi dos años de relación y era tan pésima!

- **pero si ayer dijiste que lo habías terminado, incluso que ya lo entregaste por eso ayer me toco hacer la cena**

Mierda

 **-¿No te aceptaron el trabajo? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que te ayude?**

El sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho, yuya estaba preocupado por su proyecto y de hecho permaneció en la parada esperándolo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?... Con el calor del verano... No podía, realmente no podía si quiera intentar pensar en otra excusa ni nada. Suspiro, debía hacer lo correcto

- **no, nada de eso, la verdad es... que olvidé que hoy íbamos a salir**

El rostro de yuya era un poema, le miraba desencajado.

 **-... ¿Lo... Olvidaste? Pero... La alarma -** murmuró

 **-¿la alarma?... -** ahora lo recordaba, la alarma de su celular había sonado cerca de la una de la tarde y no había entendido porque la tenía programada **-... Oh...**

Estaba helado, ¡la alarma había sonado a la 1 y ahora eran como las 5 casi 6! ¿Yuya llevaba todo ese tiempo allí? ¡¿Qué diablos era tan importante?!

 **-Yuto, ¿de verdad lo olvidaste? -** volvió a preguntar como si ni el mismo lo creyera

 **-sí, de verdad lo olvidé... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? -** pregunto preocupado, temiendo al enojo pero quizás lo peor fue que no hubo enojo si no la cara de resignación

 **-ya no importa, vamos a casa** \- la sonrisa triste le destrozó el corazón, la había más que liado

¡¿Qué carajos había olvidado?!

El resto del camino había sido silencioso e incomodo porque sentía que ni siquiera podía decir "lo siento" porque sería peor.

Yuya solo siguió como si nada, tomando la mesa para terminar alguna tarea pendiente sin mucho ánimo, ni siquiera había puesto música como acostumbraba hacer.

El siguió rondando por el departamento pensando en que diablos había olvidado, pensando también en cómo remediarlo.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena mirando a yuya cada tanto ¡¿porque no podía gritarle?! ¡Se lo merecía!

Le escucho prender el televisor y fue allí, gracias a eso que lo supo.

"¡últimos boletos! ¡No te pierdas esta inolvidable obra! ¡Última fecha!"

LOS BOLETOS  
casi se quema con la comida cuando escucho eso, ¡la maldita obra de teatro! ¡Era eso! ¡Tenían que reunirse temprano para ir a comprar los boletos! ¡Porque él le había prometido que irían a comprarlos en físico para que pudieran quedarse con el boleto!  
¡Yuya los iba a pedir en línea pero lo freno! ¡Lo freno!

Tomo su teléfono, solo para descubrir que si se habían vendido todos ¡¿que rayos tenía de interesante una obra con huecos argumentales?! ¡¿Porque se le tuvo que olvidar?!

Debía recurrir a su última opción... Las influencias...

 _-"por favor que se pueda, por favor Shun"_ \- pensó mientras fingía estar concentrado en cocinar

Veré que puedo hacer

Siguió rogando que su amigo pudiera ayudarle, que algo bueno pasara.

 **-ya está la cena** \- aviso solo escuchando otro suspiro, termino de colocar la mesa y la comida en los platos

-... **Se ve bien -** dijo aunque tomo su plato para ponerlo en el otro lado de la mesa, lejos de él y se sentó

 **-Yuya... Yo... lo siento tanto, no era mi intención olvidarlo, lo arruine**

 **-ya no importa Yuto**

 **-pero se lo mucho que querías ir** \- apenas iba a levantarse para ir más cerca de su novio

- **tienes orden de alejamiento** \- soltó sin mirarle, comiendo como si nada

- **pero** \- sabia lo que eso significaba, ¡maldita sea!

 **-no quiero** \- le miro con silenciosa ira, solo una mirada rápida de molestia

- **de acuerdo**

* * *

Odiaba esa drástica medida, la odiaba de verdad ¡maldito Yuri!  
No podía tocar a yuya y no es que fuera solo en plano sexual, era que literalmente no podía tocarlo, ni un solo cabello, ni tomar su mano, no estar cerca, de milagro no le aplica la ley del hielo.

Lo drástico del asunto, la razón del porqué siempre maldecia a yuri cuando yuya aplicaba esa orden de alejamiento, "esa restricción"... Era que se paseaba con la menor cantidad de ropa encima.

Esa sería la tercera noche que yuya dormirá solo cubierto por la capa blanca a su lado. El sábado se la había pasado solo con la chaqueta de su uniforme sobre los hombros y ese short que solo cubría lo necesario.

Ahora domingo era solo la capa blanca

Era estar alejado pero tan cerca del reconfortante calor de yuya que iba a volverlo loco. Si no lo besaba se iba a morir allí mismo. Sumando al hecho de que le hablaba como si nada.

La primera noche entendió la restricción, ¡pero nunca había durado tanto! ¡No era justo! ¡No fue su intención olvidarlo! ¡Incluso aunque le dijo que había conseguido los boletos yuya no le había levantado el castigo!

La noche volvió a llegar para mala suerte suya.  
Vio a yuya entrar con solo la toalla envolviendo su cintura mientras secaba su cabello.

 **-mañana sólo iré a revisar los resultados de unos exámenes y vuelvo ¿que harás tu? -** le pregunto

 **-... Iré a dejar el último proyecto y también vuelvo a casa -** contestó volviendo la mirada a su libro para así no ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el torso del otro

- **Yuto** \- le llamo con algo de seriedad

\- **Dime**

 **-No te has dado cuenta el porque me enoje ¿cierto?** \- soltó dejándolo en blanco

No podía decirle que estaba exagerando, que la obra no era la octava maravilla ni la última vez que sería presentada, no podía decir eso.

Pensó que era por dejarlo bajo el sol tanto tiempo pero cuando se disculpo por eso el castigo siguió allí

 **-más que enojarme por lo de la obra o porque es muy valido que me enoje si me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo bajo el sol**

 **-lo siento** \- volvió a decir arrepentido

- **la verdad es que durante esas casi 5 horas estuve muy preocupado por ti, no podía localizarte y que cuando sientes que vas a llegar tarde siempre avisas pero no sabia nada de ti** \- se sentó a un lado suyo - **temí que algo te hubiera pasado y...** \- respiro hondo **\- te busque pero tampoco te encontré, lo que me enojo fue que ignoraste tu teléfono**

 **-... Oh** \- ciertamente no se había disculpado por eso, pronto fue abrazado por yuya - **perdoname**

 **-no me asustes así de nuevo**

 **-no lo haré, lo prometo** \- le estrecho respirando su aroma, sin importarle si se mojaba o algo.

Pronto tuvo al otro encima suyo, con la toalla que se desenredo y aprovecho para por fin besarle.

* * *

Algo atrasado pero el punto era lograrlo

¿Que corte el lemon? Si, esa madre no me sale tan rápido

adios ~


End file.
